Bright Eyes
Bright Eyes is the youngest female member of the Pound Puppies. She is in charge of lifting puppies' spirits up. Appearance Bright Eyes is a Yellow Labrador Retriever with cream-colored fur. In Season 1, She wore a bright-green shirt, a bright-green skirt, a blue bow, a blue dog collar, and has a reddish-orange Bob cut. In Season 2, she kept her blue bow, but wears a light-blue shirt with white cuffs, a blue skirt, a red dog collar, has a Bouffant hair cut, and becomes younger than she was in season 1. In "Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw", she wears forest-green shirt with a gold-colored paw mark and golden-colored collars on her sleeves, a yellow bow, a yellow skirt, and has white fur. She also wears a golden-collared dog collar with a yellow tag. In the 1985 TV Special, she wore a green shirt, a green skirt, and has a brown Bob cut with a green flower in her hair. In the TV Special and Season 1 of the TV Series, Bright Eyes has her trademark baby blue eyes. Personality Bright Eyes is sweet, cheerful, passionate, and energenetic. She is somewhat naive, but always knows what's going on. She and Whopper have a sister-brother like relationship, whether coming to agreements or experiencing things together. In Bright Eyes, Come Home, she had a wish that she would be adopted. However, her dream of being adopted was never mentioned again for the remainder of the series. Abilities Bright Eyes' favorite thing to do is cheerleading. She can also cheer up others whenever they are despressed or sad. In the 1985 TV Special, she has a keen eye to make sure if anything suspicious is going on. Bright Eyes also has a talent of drawing and painting pictures, as she is seen in King Whopper painting pictures of Whopper. She also has a talented singing voice, as seen in Bright Lights, Bright Eyes. Trivia In the 1985 TV Special, Bright Eyes was originally voiced by Adrienne Alexander, who would provide the voice of Brattina in the TV Series. Nancy Cartwright, who provided the voice of Bright Eyes in the TV series and Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, is known as the voice of Bart Simpson from the Simpsons. Bright Eyes is the only Pound Puppy whose ears are never shown during the original TV series. In the 2nd season design, Bright Eyes' haircut is presumably inspired by Holly's haircut back in Season 1. Gallery Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes in 1985 HNI 0071.jpg|Bright Eyes in 1986 HNI 0004.jpg|Bright Eyes in 1987 HNI 0079.jpg|Bright Eyes in 1988 Which character design for Bright Eyes should be used if the show is ever remade? The 1985 Design. She would look dignified. The 1986 Design. She would look so adorable. The 1987 Design. She looks so cute! The 1988 Design. She would look pretty. All of the above. I like to see all the designs to be different characters. Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Special Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Characters Category:Children Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Bright Eyes' Family Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Artists Category:Holly's Family Category:Howard's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Cheerleaders